Who am I
by Sakura Aimi
Summary: Ichigo gets amnesia and Renji helps him remember his life. And tricks him into believing they're lovers!
1. Chapter 1

**K.O.**

**----------**

It was a normal day for Ichigo. He got up beat up his dad and went to school.

"Hey Ichigo." Renji said when while eating pocky.

"You're gonna choke if you eat while walking."

"When did you become my mother?"

"I'm not a girl." Ichigo assured him.

"How about a little proof?" Renji said.

He stared at Ichigo's crotch, put the pocky in his back pocket and put his hands on Ichigo's belt.

"What the hell are you doing?!! What are you, gay?!!"

"No. But I am gay for you. How about me and you tonight at your place?" Renji smirked. "Hell no!!" Ichigo screamed.

"What? You don't want to watch a movie today? It's a scary movie." Renji changed the subject because Ikkaku and Yamichika showed up, and he didn't want them to know.

"What movie?" Ikkaku asked.

"The Grudge. I heard in Japanese it's really scary so I got the originals."

"I already saw all three of them. There's no point." Ichigo said walking faster and making sure he was away from them.

"Can I borrow the movie?" Ikkaku asked.

Renji slapped his forehead. They ruined his perfect time for him to finally get laid. He took the pocky out of his pocket and ate it while staring at Ichigo's ass.

"So yummy." Renji said.

"What flavor? Strawberry?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yup. Ichigo." Renji nodded.

"What are you gay for him?" Ikkaku asked.

Renji winced at his accuracy.

"No. You know cause Ichigo means strawberry so I decided to say it in Japanese."

Renji was telling the truth though. Ichigo means strawberry.

Ichigo continued his walk to school alone. When he got to the gate he saw Keigo.

"Good morning Ichigooooooooooooo!!!!!" Keigo yelled as he saw his best friend.

Ichigo like always kicked him in the face. He continued with his day until the principal called Ichigo to the office because he was dismissed.

"Relatives Ichigo?" the principal asked. When Ichigo walked in the office he saw Grimmjow and Ulqiuorra in the office smiling at him. Ichigo knew that this wasn't good.

"Hi-hi!" Grimmjow said.

"You ready to go?" Ulqiuorra asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo said as he walked out the door with them. "What the hell are you doing here you retards?"

"I'm not a retard you Pumpkin head!" Grimmjow said.

"We were sent by Aizen-sama to get you and kill you." Ulqiuorra said.

"Well I'm not dying just yet!!" Ichigo said.

"Well we're taking you there and he'll kill you himself. Lazy bastard sending me with emo. He should know I hate you!!" Grimmjow said.

He picked up a huge rock and knocked Ichigo out.

Ulqiuorra looked at Grimmjow.

They both said it together, "You just got POWNED!!!"

**---------- **

"_Ichigo! Ichigo!" _

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Thank god you're okay!!" Renji sighed.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked while holding his head. He couldn't remember anything, not even his name.

"Are you kidding me Ichigo?! I'm Renji! Renji Abarai! Your-!" Renji stopped.

This was his perfect opportunity to make Ichigo fall in love with him and believe they're lovers.

"You're my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend? So I'm gay?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup!" Renji nodded.

"What's my name? I can't remember anything. I feel horrible. Making you worry like this. I'm sorry Renji."

Ichigo hugged Renji. Renji wasn't expecting this.

"It's okay. I'll make you remember." Renji assured him.

Renji let go of Ichigo

"You're Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki my boyfriend."

Renji said while pressing their lips together. Ichigo liked that feeling he thought that he could get used to that. Renji pulled back and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo laid back down on the hospital bed thinking if he was lying. Ichigo shrugged. It didn't matter to him all that matter to him was the fact that he had a guy like him who loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

First Memory

**----------**

**Ichigo was let out of the hospital later on that day. While walking down the street Ichigo asked Renji a question to clarify things. **

"**So I'm a homosexual?" Ichigo asked. **

"**Yup! And you should be a proud one too!" Renji assured him. **

"**Ok! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a proud homosexual!" Ichigo said proudly. **

**Renji put his hand to his ear and asked, "What was that?" **

"**I said I'm a proud homosexual!!" **

"**You're a what?" Renji asked. **

"**I'M A PROUD HOMOSEXUAL!!!!!" Ichigo made sure he was loud and clear. **

**Renji smiled at the fact that he knew what he was. **

"**Good I'm glad. Now let's go before somebody finds out that was you." **

"**But don't people know that about me?" Ichigo asked. **

"**No. That's our dirty little secret." Renji said. **

**They ran down the street and they ended up at the school. **

"**What's this?" Ichigo asked. **

"**That's our school we go to." Renji said. **

"**We go there. Why?" **

"**To learn. When you told me I thought it was some kind of mumbo jumbo. But you really do learn things. Now let's go. There's a certain place I want to show you."**

**Renji grabbed Ichigo's hand and ran to the river. **

"**Why'd you bring me here?" Ichigo asked. **

"**Because, uh….I don't even know myself. Sorry. I'll bring you home." **

"**No. I don't wanna go just yet. I wanna stay here. Alone with you." **

**Renji blushed when he heard the words that he's been waiting for Ichigo say from the day he fell in love with him. **

"**Ok. If you wanna stay here we'll stay here." Renji sat down on the bank and looked at the sunset. **

"**It's orange just like your hair Ichigo." Renji said. **

**He looked at Ichigo. For some reason Ichigo was crying. He got up and stood in front of Ichigo. **

"**Why are you crying?" **

"**It's…beautiful. I never…saw anything…more beautiful." Ichigo said. **

"**Well your father showed me a picture of your mother and she was very beautiful. You look like her. And if you were to see her you'd think that she was the most beautiful thing in the world." **

'_**I can't believe his crying over this! Big baby.' **_

"**Is she home?" Ichigo asked eagerly. **

**Renji shook his head and sighed, "No. She was killed by a hollow when you were little." "Oh." Ichigo sighed. **

"**I'm sorry Ichigo." **

"**No it's okay. I'm fine really." **

**At that moment Renji pulled Ichigo's body towards him and pressed his lips against Ichigo's. Ichigo slowly closed his eyes as he accepted Renji's kiss. Renji navigated his tongue through Ichigo's mouth slowly. Ichigo responded with his tongue and tongue wrestled Renji. Renji locked their tongues and removed his and slowly pulled away. **

"**Are you okay now?" Renji asked. **

**Ichigo nodded. **

"**I'll bring you home." **

"**Ok."**

"**Hello Mr. Kurosaki." Renji stopped. **

**He noticed two little girls that happened to look like Ichigo were standing there looking at them. **

"**Well…Ichigo here was let out of the hospital today and he has amnesia so you're going to have to help him with remembering the past." Renji said. **

"**Well I got to go." **

"**Bye! See you tomorrow!" Ichigo said. **

"**Do you remember me Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked. **

"**Uh…sorry but no. I can't remember a thing." Ichigo said. **

"**Oh well I'm your little sister Yuzu and this is my twin sister Karin!" **

"**Hey." Karin said. **

"**You two are twins?" Ichigo asked confused. **

"**Yeah! We're fraternal so we don't look alike. Well I'll prepare your bath while you eat dinner. It's on the table. Just try not to wake dad. He's on the sofa sleeping." **

**Yuzu ran upstairs to get her brother's bath ready. **

"**Is that…?" **

"**That's our mom yes. She died when you were little. Dad still talks to her but he doesn't go to the graveyard he just walks up to the wall and complains. It's really annoying." **

"**Oh." **

"**Ichigoooo!!! Your bath is ready!!" Yuzu said. **

"**Ok. I'll go now. Uh, Karin you can have my food." **

"**Whatever." **

**Ichigo walked upstairs and went to the door that was labeled 'Ichigo's Room' in pink crayon. He walked in to find Renji sitting on his bed. **

"**Took you long enough." Renji whispered. **

"**What are you doing in here Renji?!!" **

**Renji got up and kissed Ichigo making him shut up. **

"**Ssshhh. You can't be too loud they can't know that I'm here." **

"**Ok." **

**Ichigo noticed that everything in his room was labeled with pink crayon and the occasional purple crayon. He walked up to the drawer that had said Ichigo's undies. He opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of red and black boxers. He looked through the drawer and found another pair of boxers that were black with strawberries on them. **

"**How ironic." Renji said hovering over Ichigo. **

"**Aah!" **

"**What happened? I say something and you get scared? Are you scared of me?" Renji asked. "No. It's that I didn't expect you to be hovering over me while I was picking out underwear." Ichigo said. **

**Renji placed his hand on Ichigo's heart and pushed his body against Ichigo's. **

"**Your heart is beating really fast." Renji said. **

**He pulled away keeping his hand on his heart. **

"**And when I pull away from you your heart beats normally. You get nervous when I get close to you. I like that." **

**Renji smirked. He pulled Ichigo's body up to his and kissed Ichigo's neck. **

"**What are you doing?! I have to take a bath!" Ichigo complained. **

**Renji turned Ichigo around. **

"**Would you shut up for once? Do you want to get laid or what?" **

**Renji wanted to get laid but Ichigo didn't well at least he wasn't in the mood to. **

"**Well do you?" **

"**I just want to shower. And I don't want to rush it." **

"**You know I can always force myself onto you." Renji said. **

"**What?" Ichigo asked. **

"**I..can..force..my..self..on..to..you." Renji aid everything word by word. **

"**Huh?" Ichigo said as he cocked his head to the side. **

"**Lemme show you." Renji said as he placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders and threw him onto the bed. **

"**What-what are you doing?!" **

**Renji kissed Ichigo to shut him up. **

"**Man you're really loud for no reason. I bet you'd get louder if we were to do it here and now." **

**Ichigo blushed, "N-no!!" **

**He pulled Ichigo's pants off of him. Renji saw Ichigo's raging erection going through his boxers. Renji smirked. **

"**Have you ever had a fellatio?" Renji asked using his vocabulary for once. **

"**What?" **

"**Fellatio."**

"**What's that?" Ichigo asked. **

"**A blow job."**

"**I don't know what that is either." Ichigo said thinking of the worse. **

"**Good cause you're about to learn what that is." Renji said smirking. **

**He pulled Ichigo's boxers off and saw that he was still, pitching a tent. A rather high tent to be exact. He then rammed Ichigo's penis into his mouth. **

"**Oooohhhh." Ichigo whined. **

**Ichigo thought it felt good. He clenched the bed gripping the blanket as tight as he could. Renji pulled back and looked at Ichigo's expression. He was bright red and had his eyes closed shut.**

"**Huh? Done already?"**

"**So how did you like the first part of your blow job?"**

"**Uh…" **_**'What do I say if I say no he'll get mad and if I say yes then he'll do it again.' **_**"It-it was good." Ichigo stuttered. **

"**I'm glad you liked it. Here's the rest of the of it." Renji said shoving Ichigo's penis back into his mouth.**

"**Mmm. R-Renji…" Ichigo whined.**

**Renji backed up, "What?" he said annoyed. **

"**I wasn't calling your name." "Then why'd you say it?" Renji asked annoyed.**

"**Because it felt good. And I wanted you to do it again." **

"**Oh well then. Let me do my job." **

**Renji continued what he was doing. He didn't feel like leaning towards Ichigo so he pulled Ichigo's hips towards him. Instead of shoving all of it in his mouth in he only put half of it in his mouth.**

'_**Why'd he put only half of it in? It felt better when he sucked on all of it… I bet he's getting lazy. Lazy bum.' **_

**At that moment Ichigo let go of the bed and pushed Renji's head down. Renji's eyes widened as Ichigo's penis hit the roof of his mouth near the back of his throat. Ichigo then lifted his upper body up and kept his self levitated by using his arms as support. Renji had to fix how he was sitting for he can successfully complete Ichigo's blow job. **

'_**Why the hell did he move?!! He should've stayed like that!! Idiot!!' **_

"**Uh…ooohhh. Renji…so…good…" Ichigo whined. **

"**Hey Ichigo…" Renji said reaching for his belt. **

"**What are you doing…?" Ichigo said nervously. **

**When Renji would talk near "him" he would get nervous. Really nervous.**

"**You're so red. I think you're ready…" Renji said while slowly taking his belt off. **

"**N-n-no!!" **

"**What I can suck your dick but you won't let me have sex with you?! What's with you?!" **

"**Well I didn't let you. You forced yourself onto me."**

"**I know I did but you did let me. Because if you didn't you would've kicked me off of you."**

"**Well…I…uh…" Ichigo blushed.**

"**Exactly. You let me because you liked the feeling. That's why you shoved my head down. You want me to yours and yours only."**

"**So? I was reacting to what you were doing. I wanted all of it to be in your mouth so I shoved your head down. And by doing that I was completely satisfied. And I will admit that it felt good. Very good."**

"**You were satisfied with my work? Well if that's true then have more."**

"**What?!"**

**Renji continued Ichigo's blow job.**

"**N-n-no!! …Ooohhh." **_**'No!! this is no time for another blow job!! But it feels so…good.' **_

"**You know it feels good. So you can't turn it down. You're too innocent to turn this feeling down." **

"**S-shut up…and I can turn it down." Ichigo said as he kicked Renji off of him. **

"**What the hell is wrong with you?!! I thought it felt good?!" **

"**Well I don't want you to do that anymore!! It felt good the first time because I let you do it. But now I'm not in the mood!!" **

**Ichigo got up and put his boxers and pants back on.**

**Renji walked up to him and kissed Ichigo. He pushed Ichigo back onto the bed giving him his devilish look. Ichigo pushed him off.**

"**Out!!" Ichigo said pointing at the window.**

"**Fine. But you're gonna want me again." Renji said.**

**Ichigo shut the window and went to the bathroom. Renji walked to Urahara's shop. **

"**He even sorta tastes like strawberry." Renji said licking his lips.**

**Ichigo got into the cold bath and sat there. **

'_**Why did I kick him out?! I'm so stupid!!'**_

"**I'm sorry Renji.." Ichigo whispered.**


	3. Sorry Readers

Dear Readers,

Sorry I haven't been updating for a while but my laptop crashed and that's what I used to type all of my fanfics. I'll be putting up oneshots and short stories. Sorry.


	4. Hello

Hello there. Just thought I'd tell you guys a little something—well in this case, a big something. I'm not going to be continuing any of my fanfics that I have posted here. There are two reasons for that. One, I barely remember the plot to them and two, because I haven't been into anime for about three years so if I do update some people might say that I have incorrect information and I don't want that to happen so yeah.

BUT, there's a plus to some of you—if some of you like Kpop that is. I write Kpop fanfictions! I do update—although not too frequent but there's always something posted from me—and I do read a lot so I'm always on line! Oh! I'm silly of me, I forgot to tell you the site! . I use, It's pretty popular amongst Kpop fans so, if you're a Kpop fan and you know about it, just look up Sakura_Aimi and you'll find my page! I write a lot of YunJae but I'm trying to branch out into my other OTPs. Again, updates are kind of slow so please, be patient with me if you plan on following my work there.

I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to keep this fics posted because I don't know if one day—after I catch up with anime, Bleach specifically—I might be inspired to continue! So, I'm not sure. I think I might keep them up to remind myself of how much I've improved as a writer over the last four years.

I hope you guys don't hate me! . And all you Kpop fans, go check me out on AFF~!


End file.
